meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Father of Darkness
"Before the universe first did, I existed as darkness in the void so for long, eternity is as nothing. You little things, clinging to your light, to your suns, which fade and die. I was forever before the first moment! My kind, my children, ''they shall paint creation black...!"'' Father of Darkness to the Heroes of Light Kneel before me, little ones Bow and pray unto the eternal night No more pain, no more sadness I blotted out a thousand suns Countless lives burned under my sight For I am the Father of Darkness Father of Darkness Title(s): Progenitor of the Eldritch, Incarnate of the Hungering Void, Speaker of Silence. Appearance Father of Darkness is a being of darkness and chaos who cannot be described accurately in human words. The closest description is a mountain of darkness, with black tentacles/vines and glowing red eyes. His Ultranoid form, resembles a mix of Belial Atrocious and Father Burai. He sports the large horns of Burai, and black coat. His skin is rocky deep grey armor over black skin. He sports a beard of black face tentacles, and he has one eye (the other is patched over with vine), his left eye, which is like the eyes of his regular form, but with red cracks around it. His body sports claws, and elbow, shoulder and knee spikes. Stats *Height: Indeterminable *Weight: Too massive to judge *Origin: Unknown, possibly before time. *Relationships: **Mother of Shadows, Gatanozoa and The Stranger: Offspring **Children of Shadows, Zoiger: Grandchildren Powers and Abilities *Evil Power: Father of Darkness is said to be source of all evil in legend, while this claim is uncertain his power extends beyond that of Mother of Shadows, Gatanozoa and The Stranger who are said to be his offspring. It is said even King fears his power **Darkness: Father of Darkness can erect Minus fields, fire dark energy blasts and use all the abilities of his three known children. **Monster Control: With his darkness he can control and empower any beast powered/drawn to minus energy. **Minus Fields: Father of Darkness can use his minus fields to teleport himself and things across the omniverse **Telepathy: Father of Darkness is said to be able to see the 'shadows in one's heart' and use them to mentally assualt and break his enemies, only the strong of heart should dare challenge him *Tentacles: Like his children, the father has many strong tentacles to grab things. *Arcane Knowledge: Father of Darkness has knowledge of things such as Star Light Conversion and Amalgomous Energy. *Eye Beams: The father can fire powerful beams from his eyes. *Madness Inducement: Due to his chaotic nature, primitive life forms such as humans can go crazy looking at him. Though Ultras are resistant to this, his appearance bothers them. Only an enlightened being can perceive him without fear. *Shapeshifting: Father of Darkness has no set shape or form. History Said to be the darkness that existed before the 'dawn of light', Father of Darkness ruled the universe in what was called the Dark Ages, where his children rampaged at their delight. How he was defeated was unknown, but what is known is that the end of his era marked the beginning of the era of Ultras. Legends say several heroes of light appeared and challenged his rule of darkness bringing about the current age of light across the multiverse. Whether he truly existed is unknown but the beings such as Mother of Shadows and Gatanozoa attacked the land of light with their allies proclaiming they were getting revenge for their father. What the Ultras have to do with this being is currently unknown. Metaverse ''The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal:' Father of Darkness is actually an ancient enemy of the Titan Princes back when they were young. Because of his nature, he had a unique resistance to their powers, and his attacks had an unexpected advantage against them. However mortals had a strange resistance that the Princes did not. The reason for this may be that he is a corrupt Titan Prince, yet he does not show typical Prince Traits, case in point his realm has not been seen. For this reason the Princes took their first mortal incarnations, the Heroes of Light, and worked together to seal him away. The light/spell they used to defeat him caused the inspiration of Ultras and other giants across the universe to appear. In the aftermath of that battle the Trinity formed, and those three hold the seals to the location of his sealed away corpse. Only the older Princes know about this, they also suspect that Father of Darkness is the originator of the plague of Eldritch Things. Quotes * "Darkness? I was before that concept. I was before the light and the conflict it brought, and when I am done, the conflict will be over. Your 'creation' is a crime against me and I shall wipe it away!" Trivia *Father of Darkness is the strongest force mentioned in the Orion Universe, outclassing Mother of Shadows and Gatanozoa. He is stronger than King and more powerful than Orion in Zen Mode and more dangerous than Meridas. *Father of Darkness combines elements from Lovecraftian lore, Alien Reiblood, Aku from Samurai Jack and the Beast from Doctor Who. *Father of Darkness is/was the driving force of The Enemy, on the Super Robot Fanon Wiki. It shows that his influence expanded beyond just one section of the Multiverse Category:SolZen321